


Careless Whisper

by Alexandra_dAutriche



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Balcony Scene, F/M, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Sax JD, Serenade, Valentine's Day, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_dAutriche/pseuds/Alexandra_dAutriche
Summary: Valentines day has arrived. JD decides to show Veronica one of his secret hobbies.I have decided 2021 will be sax JD year and I expect all of you to follow.
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	Careless Whisper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassGeorgeGlass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassGeorgeGlass/gifts).



> Hello! Welcome to my second Valentine's work! Uhh- its mostly fluff, let the babies be happy.  
> In here I guess the party just doesn't happen, so they haven't murdered anyone. I'd like to note that there is a direct reference to the movie, as this derives from JD's lunch poll answer. I guess you could say it is movie world? But like- musical JD because lets be honest movie JD is NOT cheesy.
> 
> I'd like to note that I know nothing about music. Not just saxophone, music in general. Like- I don't know what C key means or anything like that :p And I guess that affects the narrative. The song scene would be much cooler if I had some knowledge, but alas.
> 
> Also, this is for GeorgeGlassGeorge! They were the ones who suggested the song and well- I think that's enough to mean its a gift for them! I have been meaning to give someone a written gift, considering all of them have been drawings, and who best than the one whose story is ending?  
> (And now I feel bad cause there's another author whose story is ending and I do not have a gift for them, AH!)  
> But yeah! I hope you like it~

The silent whispers of the winds were heard through the frosty house, slipping through the cracks of the old yet stable structure in the center of Sherwood Ohio.

The only light in the entire building was a warm table lamp, its light illuminating several mathematic equations spilled from a quill. The sound of scrapping paper was the only sound that echoed through the house, emphasizing Veronica's resounding loneliness.

She wasn't bitter. Her parents had all the rights to go on a date tonight, she certainly did not want to go with the Heathers, and JD... well JD had already brought her to the Seven Eleven earlier that evening.

She wasn't expecting chocolates and flowers, JD was certainly not that kind of boy and neither was she. Valentine's Day was always a pointless holiday in her eyes, the only real value being Martha's sparkling eyes as they watched The Princess Bride for the fifth time in a row. But right now, as the shadows of her room got larger by the minute, she wished for his company.

Her eyes travelled around the room, dwelling over the empty aura the place had. It seemed ten times larger this night, making the space between she and her bed seem like the entirety of the Mount Everest. She sighed, turning her eyes back to the paper bellow her, her head resting upon her left hand. She started humming a quiet melody before the quiet tap of a window distracted her from her musical.

Her head snapped towards her window, curtains blocking the view of the outside world. Her eyes lingered on it, questioning if she had imagined the sound before it repeated itself.

She stood up, her blue bunny slippers dragging her towards the opening to the winter night. In her trip the sound appeared a third time, and her legs made the effort to go faster in curiosity.

Her hands extended towards the fabric, pulling them apart. The window was fogged, the piercing temperatures of the outside being a stark contrast to her heated home. She squinted her eyes, trying to dissect the origin of the sound. She flinched at the sound repeating for the last time, confirming its origin being what seemed to be a small dull rock.

Her breathing hitched, the flower of anticipation blooming in her chest. 

_It couldn't be- could it?_

Her mind drifted back to all the cheesy romance movies Martha made her watch through. Confessions of love, repentance, reunions after separation, escapades through the night, breaking in the other's home - A little late for that one- All tropes that flooded her mind, the flower in her chest obscuring her ability to breath.

Her hands reached for the edges of the window, using all her might to push the mechanism as far as she could. It was frozen, frozen from the temperatures that immediately hit Veronica's skin, making her want to shut the glass contraption immediately.

Her eyes landed on something, on _someone_ and the thought of closing the window was long forgotten.

"Greetings and salutations" His raspy voice echoed, his breath clearly visible in the chilling temperatures. Her own smoky breath left her mouth, being freed after its prolonged imprisonment.

Her eyes scrutinized Jason's figure. Long dark scarf, bulky dark grey pant, black tainted beanie and that everlasting trench coat. Through all of that darkness, it was impossible for her eyes not to be drawn to the contrasting bright yellow object that was held in his bare hands.

"JD- What are you doing here?" A bewildered grin appeared in her lips, anticipation taking over every muscle in her body. She didn't want to get her hopes, didn't want to illusion herself with something so silly yet so _romantic_ because it doesn't matter how far his being seemed to be, that was unmistakably a _saxophone._

"Do you remember when we met?" His rhetorical question was answered with a small nod, her eyes still locked upon her boyfriend's figure "Well, I figured I never actually showed you my sax" His hands moved upwards, driving attention to the object in question "Or my saxophone skills" His lips grew into a cheeky smirk, one of his more playful ones.

"Oh my God- JD! You are going to freeze" The words came out of her mind unscripted. She wanted to listen- _oh so badly did she_ \- but the way the winds shook the deceased tree beyond her backyard reminded her of the freezing temperatures around them. Her eyes lingered on his fingers, bare to the winds and red like a stack of freshly opened hot dogs.

"Oh darling, c'mon. Let me spoil my girlfriend for a while, then you can let me in to warm up" The undertone in his voice did not go unnoticed, and her finger gripped the edges of her shirt at the idea.

Two hours- they had two hours before her parents arrived home. Her eyes moved from the clock in her wall back to the boy in her lawn. She gulped, cheeks rosy for more than the cold around them, and nodded with no furthers complaints.

His smirk grew, his blinding confidence taking her out of her stance. She never thought she would ever be serenated. Sure, Martha and her had squealed about the idea once in a while, the idea of a boy reaching out to your balcony was appealing ever since they first saw it. But to actually happen? Not in her wildest dreams. Much less with the handsome musician that interrupted her study session.

She noted her boyfriend intaking a large gup of breath before his lips made their way around the mouthpiece.

There was a brief period on silence, one where every sense around them seemed to amplify by a hundred. The light behind her seemed too bright, the white of the snow too white, the darkness to dark. And the sound- _the sounds._ The rustling of the leaves, the rushing of the cars, the raging of the winds-

And then he started.

_Careless whisper_

Her heartbeats increased just as her eyes did. She took it in. She knew it was cheesy, it wasn't like he was giving his heart to her, but in a way he _was_.

She looked at him go. The way his fingers fiddled through the notes, the way his breaths came in deep through each blow, the way his brows knitted in concentration hitting all the right notes.

She never saw him like this. She already saw hidden pieces of him, gifts the outside world would never grace upon. But this, _this._ This was beyond her. She had seen him soft, in love, concentrated, even childish, but this- this was inspired, this was creative.

This was the form Heather and Heather took when choosing their outfit for the night, the form Martha took in her sparkling cards making days, the way Veronica got when her pen touched upon paper to write.

He was an _artist_ right now.

Her knees went weak as the song continued. His face grew red with the passing of the moment, yet his hands were as determined as ever, the keys being pushed and pulled with effervescent perseverance.

She had full view of a new part of JD, one she had not met in their five months together and she could not help but to be astonished. She wondered so many things. _How did he play so well? When did he get into it? Did it have something to do with his mom? Was he ever in a band? Had anyone else heard him play aside from her? What are his favorite songs? Will she hear him ever again?_

The questions however died to deaf ears as her mind were overwhelmed by the music below. She hummed along, feeling her heart swell with happiness. The song was coming to an end, and so the blankness around them seemed to dissipate.

Her heart didn't stop thrumming though, her cheeks still stretched in a shinning grin. Her eyes lingered at his lips as they separated a final time from the instrument, intaking fast fulfilling breaths.

His eyes snapped open and made their way to hers, his confident smirk coming back from its hidden cavern.

"Don't you think its a little much to knock the window in the middle of the night while it snows? There's a front door y'know" She was taken aback by his eyes, beaming with a brew of emotions that was spinning her world upside down. Her words were no more than a reflex, noises to guard the utter amazement that was flowing through her veins. Of course, her eyes said more than her words, and JD was pundit when it came to reading Veronica's eyes. 

"The extreme always seems to make an impression. Will you let me in now?" His boots moved towards the metal latter not too far away from his position. They'd already done this many times in the past. The latter was put there on purpose after so many nights of free hand scaling from JD's part. His body came closer and closer up the wall, almost reaching the window. Veronica made a move to stand back to give her lover space to enter, but before going to far a frigid hand reached to her.

Her body was abruptly hauled towards the windowsill, her face falling directly in front of that familiar crooked grin. Their eyes met for a moment before his closed, hand encasing her cheek to pull them together into a familiar motion. His lips were slightly chapped, cold in touch and significantly bruised from the concert they hosted moments ago. The kiss was perfect. It sent small burst of heat through her body, warming up her cold tired limbs. It lasted for a second and a half, more than enough to leave her in a lovestruck haze as her eyelids opened again. His warm smile did not aid to her recovery.

"Remind me to get a whole set of mariachi next time" His warm breath tingled upon her skin, rushing blood towards her already reddening face. Her smile grew just a little bit more before she stepped back, allowing the man before her to make his entrance.

His presence seemed to alleviate the gloominess the place had. The room shrank in a blink, the coolness of its blue wall being replaced with the heat of his presence. She didn't feel alone anymore.

Her hands grabbed the window and shut it closed, locking the gentle snow out. She felt happiness spread through her. Today she found something new about her boyfriend, something special. She stepped out of the window's coldness, moving towards the comfort of JD's gaze.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just so cheesy oh God- I won't apologize :p I hope this was decent? It could be better, yes, but hey! Is it at least enjoyable? I think so! I just hope I'm able to inspire at least a miniscule soul out there to do some sax JD BECAUSE WE NEED MORE SAX JD-
> 
> Unimportant ramble:  
> GUYS OMH I FOUND WHERE MY AO3 PROFILE PICTURE COMES FROM  
> AAAAAAHHHH  
> So- My picture is not mine, I wanted it to be mine! But uh- all my drawings back then were too big so... it looked horrible? So, I decided to put a "temporary" picture, while I made one for this account. Then I forgot and now I have- well, the one that I have. It was literally just a random jdronica (what else could it be) image that I had, so :p But the thing is, I remembered distinctly that it wasn't one taken from google, it is a screenshot! of an animatic, but I hadn't know which, I just know I love the picture (They are precious)
> 
> This leads to today, when I decide I wanted to go back and listen to the musical. I avoid the songs like a plague. No, I swear I do not hate 'em I LOVE THE SONGS. The thing is- I love them so much they are overwhelming, so like- I avoid them? Don't question my logic. Anyways, it makes re-listening to them so much more power (Like literally, just finished listen to Our Love is God and oh GOD) Got off topic. I got to an animatic for "Me inside of me" and well- The moment I entered I was like "Oh my, this looks a lot like the art style of my AO3 picture, maybe same artist?" And then BAM I saw it! My pfp
> 
> yeah so- that's the story? I may change it now that I remember where it came from. Though I have an attachment to it. But its probably for the best. I don't know why I'm saying all this, no one precisely cares, and this is too long for someone to be reading it... Sorry, I'll stop, I just really had to put it down, and I guess here's cool.


End file.
